legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P5/Transcript
(Craig is seen with Rocky, Murphy and Fang who sits in his jar) Craig: Alright Fang, you ready to meet the crew face to face? Fang:.... Murphy: He said yes. Craig: Alright! Here you go buddy! (Craig opens the jar and lets Fang out onto his bed) Craig: Go free buddy! Try to make some friends! Fang: O-Okay.... Murphy: Wait, how do we know if he's REALLY friendly. Fang: *Whimper* Craig: Here I'll show you! (Craig puts his hand down toward Fang) Craig: Come on Fang, crawl on up! (Fang then slowly crawls up to Craig's hand and on to his arm all the way to his shoulder Craig: See? Murphy: Huh. Well look at that. Rocky: *Confused whine* Craig: Is Rocky okay? Murphy: He's just a bit confused is all don't worry. Craig: Okay then. Fang:.... Craig: But see? Fang's nice! Murphy: Hmm.... (Murphy then climbs up to Craig's bed and decides to get closer to Fang) Murphy: So where will Fang be sleeping? Not in the jar I hope cause he'd need more to move around. Craig: Oh I'll only put him in the jar when we are moving. As for where he'll sleep... Hmm let's see. (Craig looks around at his room) Craig: I.....guess he can sleep in my bed. Murphy:.... Yeah I'm not even gonna explain why that's a bad idea. Craig: Okay smarty cat. Where do YOU think he should sleep? (Murphy looks around Craig's room. Then he sees a box. A small one but bigger then the jar) Murphy: How about in there? Craig: Hmm, yeah that could work! Fang:... (Craig walks over to the box, picks it up and puts it on the bed) Craig: All right Fang. Take a look inside and tell me what you think. (Fang does what Craig says, slowly crawls off his shoulder and arm then goes into the box) Craig: Aww look at you. Yeah this could work. I can make you a tiny little bed to make you comfortable. What do you think Fang? Fang:.... Murphy: He says he likes it. Its much more roomy then the jar. Craig: That's good. Sorry if you don't like the jar buddy. Its just that's how I can make sure you stay safe while you're traveling with me. Fang:.... Murphy: He said it's okay. Craig: Awesome. (Jason then walks in) Jason: Hey Craig! Craig: Oh hey Jason! What's up? Jason: Wanted to see you. What are you doing? Craig: Just having Fang get to know Murphy and Rocky. Murphy seems to be okay with him. Rocky's still kinda on the fence. But he's still doing buddy then Erin. Jason: Ha! *Pets Rocky's head* You're a brave boy aren't ya Rocky? Rocky: *Bark* Jason: Awww. Craig: So you wanna hang out? Jason: Hm? Craig: I mean do you man? Jason: Oh uh y-yeah. That's why I wanted to see you. Craig: Cool! My partner in laughter Charlie's been kind of busy lately so I could use an extra buddy. Jason: Alright! Craig: Here come look at Fang! (Jason comes up and looks over at Fang in the box) Jason: Aww look at him in the box. He looks cute. Fang:.... Murphy: He's silent. Jason: Huh. Craig: You wanna hold him? Jason: Uhhh y-you sure? Craig: Trust me man! He doesn't hurt one bit! Jason: O-Okay. (Jason holds out his hand for Fang) Craig: Go on Fang. (Fang slowly crawls up and goes up to Jason's hand) Jason: Whoa! He's kinda fuzzy. Craig: I know! He's like an eight legged puppy! Jason: *Shudders* Kinda feels weird though... Craig: Yeah, he kinda tickles a bit the first time around. Jason: I can tell... (Fang then crawls up onto Jason's shoulder) Jason: Hm, okay then. Not so bad! Craig: See? I told you! Jason: Yeah! Nice to see you up close Fang! Fang:.... Murphy: He said same to you. Jason: Heh. (Fang then goes and crawls back down Jason's arm and into the box) Jason: There you go buddy! Fang:... Craig: Man, you really are a nice kid Jason. Jason; Thanks Craig! Same to you! Murphy: Well you two I think are gonna be fast friends. Jason: You think so? Murphy: I am the smartest cat in the world. Jason: Hm, well alright then. Craig: I mean he's not wrong with that fact. Murphy: Thank you Craig. Jason: So Craig, friends? Craig: Friends. Jason: Alright! (The two high five. The scene then cuts to Blake resting on the couch at the abandoned manor) Blake H: *Groans* God my chest is cramping.... (Nova is seen sitting on the upstairs railing) Nova: Sounds rough. Blake H: You wanna give me a hand with this...? Nova: Hmm... Okay. *Starts clapping* Blake H: NOT! That kind of hand... Nova: Okay. (Nova jumps down and walks over to Blake) Nova: I thought you were healed. Blake H: I am, the cramps are just a side effect. Nova: I see. (Nova helps Blake up as he holds his side) Nova: You need anything? Blake H: Something to help stop the cramps... Nova: Well, I'm not sure if there's any painkillers in this old dump. Blake H: *Groans*.... Nova: But I'm sure there's gotta be something you can take for it somewhere. Blake H: Can't you use your powers or something? Nova: Nope, my powers don't work like that. But don't worry. I'll find something to fix you up. Blake H: Okay. (Nova walks off to find something to help Blake) Blake H: *Sigh* Please hurry home guys... (Back at the mansion, Craig and Jason are seen as Craig is shown holding Fang in his hand. The two walk out to the living room where the others are seen) Craig: Hey guys! Fang:... Alex: Oh hey Craig! Jessica: You got Fang with you? Craig: Yep! Jason: We're gonna try and help him make some friends around here. Craig: He's made friends with Murphy! And it took some convincing but Rocky is starting to get use to him! Raynell: Oh if Fang is looking for friends, can I be friends with him? Craig: Sure! Jason: You wanna try and hold him? It helps with his trust. Raynell: Oh yes yes yes! (Raynell goes up to Jason and Craig and holds out her hands out) Craig: Here you go Fang. Meet Raynell. (Fang slowly crawls into Raynell's hands) Raynell: Aww hey there little guy! Fang:.... Raynell: Look at you you're so cute! *To Jessica* Hey bestie! Come say hi! Jessica: Um, okay. (Jessica gets up and walks over to Raynell before she looks at Fang) Jessica:... Raynell: Cute right? Jessica: Y-Yeah. Cute. Craig: Aww don't tell me you're arachnophobia too. Jessica: N-No no not at all! Well.....Not as bad as Erin anyway.... Raynell: Come on bestie, this little fella won't hurt you! Jason: Yeah! Try letting him crawl on you! Jessica: *Nervous groan* Raynell: Trust me bestie, he hasn't hurt me yet. Jessica: Mmm.... *Holds out hand* (Fang slowly crawls in to Jessica's hand) Jessica: *Shudders* Mmm so weird...... Raynell: It's okay. Just let him do his thing. Jessica: I-I'm not sure about this Raynell... Raynell: Just stay calm bestie. (Fang continues to crawl all the way to Jessica's shoulder) Jessica: Hmm.. Well.. I guess he is harmless after all. Raynell: See? I told you! Jessica: Hehe, *Pets Fang with her finger* hey there little guy. Fang:.... Raynell: Aww look at him! So cute! Alex:... Hey you know what? Let me see Fang. Jack: Yeah me to. Just cause Erin is scared of them doesn't mean I am. Jessica: Alright! Craig: *Smile* (Jessica walks over to Alex and Jack before she takes Fang and puts him in Alex's hand) Jessica: Here you go! Alex: Hey how's it going little buddy? Fang:... Alex: Hmm... You know I never tries this before but, I wonder if I can read his mind. Jessica: *Gasp* Oh my god that's a great idea Alex! Man we could have used that to help us understand Rocky! Alex: Yeah. Now let's see if I can do this. (Alex begins to use his powers on Fang to access his mind) Alex: Umm, hello? Can you understand me Fang? Fang: Y-Yes I can understand you. I can understand you all. Alex: Whoa! It worked! Jessica: It did?! Alex: Yeah! I can understand him completely! Fang: Wait what's going on?? Alex: I'm reading your mind buddy! I can understand you! Fang: R-Really?? Wow. Craig: Aww man! I wish I had psychic powers! Murphy: You still have me to translate. Craig: I guess but it's not as fun as actually hearing him speak... Alex: Well hey, now you got us to translate too! Jessica: Yeah! Fang:...I am so confused. Jessica: Oh don't worry yourself Fang. Just consider us your go-to if you wanna talk to everyone! Fang: Um, o-okay. Jason: Hey, when are we heading back to the kingdom? Alex: Hm? Craig: Yeah, shouldn't we go back and check on Blake? Alex: Hmm. Jessica: You know, they're right. We do still have a mission to do Alex. Jack: Yeah. Alex: Ah right. Well, let's make sure Rocky and Murphy got ways they can reach the food and we'll head out. Murphy: Good call. (Alex goes to check on the pet food as the others prepare to head back to the manor) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts